


(Don’t) Leave the Porch Light On

by ElegyGoldsmith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Byronic Heroes & Heroines, Complete, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Reylo, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Professor Ben Solo, Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Size Kink, Submission, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/pseuds/ElegyGoldsmith
Summary: Cool night air whispers against Rey’s face as the Alpha turns his hand, pivoting his fingers to cup her cheek. His thumb presses her chin insistently, forcing her face up to his.“What’s your name?” he mutters into her lips.“Rey.”The answer comes without thinking — but she probably wouldn’t have been able to lie to him even if she’d tried. The ravenous need is displacing all sense from her mind, duplicity along with it.“Rey,” he murmurs, her wits fleeing as his thumb finds the sensitive nub of her clit and moves in aching counterpoint to his fingers. “Nice to meet you, kitten. I’m Ben.”Rey's first heat involves midnight skinny dipping, unsafe sex, and knotting by the hot older guy in the A-frame next door.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 83
Kudos: 666





	(Don’t) Leave the Porch Light On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual, (semi-)unrepentant darkfic (with okay a tiny bit of fluffy shit along the way because we all need a hug).
> 
> Took this off anon because people were being so supportive in the comments! I'm currently focused on turning out more chapters of my BDSM Dom!Kylo/sub!Rey WIP [Craving Kylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951468/chapters/34645847) & its companion piece [Breaking Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129119/chapters/35081435), but I'm hoping to add to this when I have a chance!
> 
> HP fans, my Reylo crossover fic [Amortentia: The Love that Binds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025063/chapters/57803374) is **complete** , so head on over if you need a juicy treat 🐍🖤
> 
> Nice comments welcomed, haters kindly fuck off. Love what you love, informed consent is everything, refill your cup amid the madness.

Rey jerks awake with a gasp. Her skin is on fire, the ancient ceiling fan doing little to stir the humid air along her feverish body.

Her t-shirt clings to her spine, and she writhes at the grotesque feeling of the drenched fabric slithering against her skin. Her boxers stick to the creases of her thighs as she sits up, trying to get her bearings in the unfamiliar space.

Fuck, this isn’t just some regular too-hot-on-a-summer-night thing. It’s that _guy_ , the one the next camp over. He’d been sitting on his back porch this afternoon as she, Rose, Poe, Finn, and Paige swam out to the dock in the middle of the lake, his gangly body slouched in the plastic Adirondack chair, aviator sunglasses glinting from the shore.

Had he been watching them? She’s sure he had. Without a laptop or a phone or a _book_ , even, he’d stayed sitting out there until after they’d made their way back to dry land. She hadn’t heard his screen door snap shut until after they’d already cracked a post-swim beer.

The lakeside cabin had seemed like the perfect escape, especially since Rose and Paige’s folks were out of the country, leaving the five pals entirely to their own devices. Getting out of the city had been a welcome break — but now, as the digital clock on the bedside table glares an angry 3:30 a.m., Rey wishes she’d stayed home.

She’s never had a breakthrough heat. _Never._ Either her friends are all betas or their blockers are as solid as hers, because she’s never seen any of them in anything remotely close to this kind of distress, either. It’s doubtful they even know she’s an Omega; if anyone’s figured it out, they’ve been polite enough to avoid mentioning it.

Rey runs an exploratory fingertip along her forearm, hissing under her breath at the strange ache her own touch provokes. Can mono reactivate? This is like last winter, only worse. And between her legs—

She bites her fist to stifle a cry of shock as she finds the slick coating the inside of her thighs, the thick, clear nectar clinging to her fingers as she instinctively draws back.

Definitely not mono, then.

She has to cool off. That and maybe _get_ off, try to trick her body into calming the _absolute fuck_ down from this biologically-induced shit fit.

It’s a mercy that she insisted on taking the cot. It had seemed wrong to separate the sisters from their childhood bunk beds — but now she can ease off the twentieth-century contraption, coils spanging softly as she stands and tiptoes to the bedroom door.

With five of them sharing the house for the weekend, a shower seems risky. Poe and Finn have a running joke about waking up to piss in the middle of the night at the exact same time — and trying to explain a witching hour shower isn’t the way she wants to kick off this last weekend together.

It’ll have to be the lake.

The cabin’s wooden boards croak beneath her bare feet as she pads down the narrow stairs and into the claustrophobic approximation of a living room. She cringes at the snap of the switch as she flips on the backyard floodlight — and the dark water glitters beguilingly as she waits for footsteps, questions, mortification.

Ten seconds pass, then twenty. Finally her deafening pulse starts to slow. It’s only her fear; no one’s coming. They’re too exhausted from alcohol, food, and the sun’s soporific warmth to be disturbed. Only snores echo through the darkened house.

Rey steals out onto the back deck. A few similar lights cast amber pools around the lake in a broken chain, and though her heart thuds as she sees _his_ light’s on, too, the Adirondack chair is as empty as the rest of his porch.

It’s just as well. What the actual fuck would she _do_ with an Alpha — especially one who sits awake into the wee hours, brooding in the shadows?

Her spare towel is mercifully dry, but her swimsuit’s still tacky, and another shiver of disgust ripples along her spine as she considers her options. In addition to being sensitive as hell her skin is itchy to boot; the mere idea of trying to struggle into the cold, damp thing is unthinkable. Even her tee and boxers feel like too much.

She narrows her eyes, peering around the rim of the lake as the peepers weave a comforting song. A stout yew tree grows at the lip of the shin-high escarpment where the land falls away, casting a wide shadow over the water. If she stays in that stripe of darkness—

Even before she knows what she’s doing, the blades of dewy grass are beneath her bare feet as she strides across the back lawn. She slips into the shadows, and with a final, furtive glance around the lake’s edge to make sure she’s utterly alone, strips the sweat-soaked clothes from her body, tossing them down with her towel.

The cool water practically steams as it touches her skin, and she sinks into the shallows with a groan of relief. The timeworn stones ringing the lake edge are slippery, but she moves carefully, jetting off from solid ground and letting the cool nothingness bear her away.

For a few minutes Rey simply floats, keeping her ears above the surface — but as time slips past and no one disturbs her, she relaxes and lets the lakewater fill her ears with gentle pops.

Her cunts pulses again, and finally she thinks to scour the slick from her thighs with her fingertips. First thing Monday morning — well, it’s a holiday weekend, so _Tuesday_ — she’s going to ring up the pharmacy and let them have it. Maybe there’s been a mix-up with her meds, because the alien sensations skittering through her body are so intrusive that she can hardly focus.

Paranoid instinct makes Rey flip upright, treading water as she shakes out her ears. It was probably nothing, just the stirring of the wind, but she stares at the dark A-frame on the other side of the narrow tangle of woods.

He’s probably inside, dead asleep. Just like her friends are. Just like _Rey_ should be — but instead she’s out here sunk in the cool water, trying to chill her body back into a semblance of normalcy.

A low whistle echoes across the still water, and Rey twitches her head, trying to find the source of the sound. Even though she still can’t see anyone, she’s probably tempted fate skinny-dipping as long as she has. Doubtless there’s at least one old perv with lakefront property here and a pair of binoculars meant for more than “birding.”

She surges toward shore, unsettled. Something about the Tico’s cabin looks different, but it isn’t until the shore’s smooth stones are underfoot again that she realizes what’s wrong.

Her clothes and towel are gone.

Rey stops dead in the water, scowling at the empty patch of root-snarled ground. She distinctly recalls dropping them here, but now… 

“Looking for these?”

A figure shifts in the inky darkness before the tree, and Rey instinctively folds her arms over her breasts as she finds him.

Fuck, he’s so much bigger than he seemed lounging in that chair on his porch. Maybe it’s just because she’s hunched in the water but he looks like a giant, the simple white t-shirt doing little to disguise his broad shoulders and muscle-corded arms. He clenches her discarded clothes in one massive hand, and another indescribable frisson works its way through her as he lifts the cloth bundle to his face and inhales.

It’s wretched; his pale, angular face is practically nuzzling into the soaked crotch of her boxers, she can see the telltale seams from here — and she hears herself gasp as his free hand clutches the front of his dark sweatpants.

He’s — _oh_ —

“Give those back,” Rey snarls quietly, trying in vain to ignore the way his dark eyes half-lid with pleasure as he takes another deep sniff.

“Make me, Omega.”

The nape of her neck stipples with warning — and something more. Something darker. No one’s ever called her that word before, and the languid way he says it, like he _wants_ her to try to take her clothes back … it’s maddening.

He’s got to be at least half again her size. It’d be insane going up against him, like a house cat battling a panther … but the lazy way he’s holding her pyjamas, like they’re _his_ …

She rises out of the water, and the way his obsidian gaze prowls over her body makes her cunt shudder again. The droplets of lakewater tracing their way down her skin are cool, refreshing — but the fluid dripping between her thighs is like magma.

Fuck, is she _that_ hungry for him?

The man lowers his fist, defiled clothes forgotten as she makes her way out of the water. She’s trembling, not with cold but that terrible, ravenous longing, and it takes all her willpower to grit her jaw.

“God _damn_ , Omega…” He towers over her, but he’s lost staring at every inch of her as she surmounts the escarpment to stand before him. _He’s_ the trespasser; she has no reason to fear, even if her body is begging her to grovel and offer herself to him. It’s just some stupid biological fluke, not something that she’s going to let rule her.

Even when it comes to giant, handsome strangers who steal your clothes in the middle of the night.

His hand moves over the front of his pants again, and his full lips part as he gazes down at her. This close to him she can smell his aroma, dark and sharp, like woodsmoke and berries and earth.

Rey holds out her hand, still glaring as sternly as she can muster through the haze of his scent. “My clothes?”

“Fuck your clothes,” the man growls.

His massive arm flexes as he tosses her pjs aside. Suddenly he’s wrapped around her, pulling her to him and trapping her bodily against the tree’s thick trunk.

She shrieks with warning but his other hand is at her mouth, muffling the sound to a dull _mmph_.

“Don’t scream, baby,” he grunts as he hitches her close. “I know how much you need it. I could taste you all the way over at my house.”

He spreads her knees with his own, pinioning her to the tree with his hips. His sweatpants hide nothing, and the blood screams in her ears as she feels his erection digging into her belly, threatening even as it hungers for her.

Rey tries to bite his fingers, but he thumbs her jaw shut, glaring haughtily at her as she huffs through her nose.

“Be nice to me and I’ll be nice to you.”

She moans through his hand as he unwraps his other arm from about her waist, letting his fingers skate along her inner thigh. He hisses softly, fingertips scudding over her skin faster as he finds her slick.

“ _Fuck_ , kitten.” The concern in the stranger’s voice is abhorrent, and he withdraws from her sex without touching her where it aches most, instead lightly laying the inside of his wrist against her forehead as though feeling her fever. “This your first heat?”

He’s still pinning her to the tree, but his huge fingers ease enough to let her nod as he nudges his hips into hers, as though reminding her what’s throbbing under the soft fabric of his sweatpants. 

As though she could’ve forgotten.

“I bet. You were keeping me awake, Omega.” He chuckles coldly. “Your blockers are shit.”

_Like yours are so much better_ , she wants to snap, but between his overwhelming scent and her ravenous need she’s half-drunk on him, sagging between his colossal form and the yew trunk.

The humor fades from his face, and he’s chilling again, master of her naked body as he presses her spine into the rough bark. He has to be at least ten years older than she is — and up close he looks like he should be harmless. DILF-y, maybe. But the hunger in his eyes is unrepentant.

Not all Alphas might be monsters, but this one is.

Maybe he isn’t even on blockers at all.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes.” The words rumble through the strange Alpha like thunder, and she shivers as he slips his fingers between her drenched folds, prying her slit open. Electric rapture crackles through her cunt as he dips deeper. “Who’s my good little girl, getting all ready for me?”

“Fuck you,” she snarls, his fingers muting the words, but already part of her mind is soothing her with honeyed words.

_Alpha will protect, Alpha will soothe the ache deep inside, hush now…_

She draws breath to try to scream for help, but all that comes out is a soft, needy groan as the man sinks two fingers into her nectar-drenched pussy. 

“Oh yeah,” he sighs, nuzzling into her neck. He absentmindedly rubs his rigid length against the valley of skin between her hips as he swirls his fingers inside her, plucking her like a harp. “You’re _so_ ready to get fucked.”

Cool night air whispers against Rey’s face as the Alpha turns his hand, pivoting his fingers to cup her cheek. His thumb presses her chin insistently, forcing her face up to his.

Is it worse or better that he’s so handsome? Maybe he isn’t, and it’s just her mindless heat casting a glamour over the world, begging her to spear herself on a cock, _any_ cock, so long as it’s big enough — but he’s hot in that intense, Byronic way that Rey’s always had a weakness for and never indulged.

“What’s your name?” he mutters into her lips.

“Rey.”

The answer comes without thinking — but she probably wouldn’t have been able to lie to him even if she’d tried. The ravenous need is displacing all sense from her mind, duplicity along with it.

“Rey,” he murmurs, her wits fleeing as his thumb finds the sensitive nub of her clit and moves in aching counterpoint to his fingers. “Nice to meet you, kitten. I’m Ben.”

His scent wafts through his t-shirt like heated perfume, making her head spin with need. The thin cotton is wet from her body, and she wordlessly claws it up over his shoulders to bare his skin. She needs to feel him — and he must understand, because he pulls his fingers out of her quim with a wet pop, caging her with his body as he tugs the shirt off and casts it aside.

She sighs with longing as he returns to her, catching her wrists and twining her arms about his neck. Her breasts warm as he cups them in his hands, his dark hair tickling her shoulder as gazes down, caressing her and thumbing her pert nipples.

But he’s only distracted a few moments before his hand fumbles at his waist, shoving the elastic band of his sweatpants down. Then his rock-hard erection nudges against her bare stomach, thick and hot and threatening, already weeping clear precum from his slit.

A stone plummets in her belly as Rey stares down at the Alpha’s roused cock, momentarily coming to her senses.

No condom. Nothing.

She’s on birth control, but that’s hardly the same as a physical barrier.

He grunts quietly as he lifts her up, wrapping her legs about his waist and reaching beneath her thigh to slot his cockhead into her dripping folds.

_Alpha’s here, Alpha’s going to make everything better..._

She whimpers, but it’s too late.

A satisfied hum burrs in Ben’s chest as he thrusts into her, agonizingly languid, pushing through the sharp pinch of resistance. He’s so thick that almost immediately she’s overwhelmed by his intrusion, and she writhes against him, her mind flooded with pain and rapture.

“Easy, baby.” His breath warms her mating gland, but he only gives it a slow, sensuous lick — and her cunt burns as he forces himself deeper, breaking her open. “Alpha’s here. Alpha’s gonna give you what you need.”

And she _does_ need him. Much as she loathes her Omega instincts they’re overpowering her rational mind in a tidal wave of longing, all the more inescapable for having been suppressed for so long.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the dark man rasps as he aligns himself with her, his terminus bottoming out within her as she moans.

His lips claim her in a brutal kiss, forcing her mouth to yield to him even as he fucks her, withdrawing a few inches only to flex into her again. 

“You are so fucking precious.” Her muscles scream from the effort of clinging to him, but he holds her like she weighs nothing, his splayed fingers tightening on her arse as he pushes into her. “ _Fuck_ , Omega, it’s like you were made for me…” 

Rey knots her fingers in the man’s dark hair, crying out softly as he bucks into her harder. His stubbled jaw scrapes her neck, and she shivers as his hot breath gusts over her mating gland once more.

His tongue strays over her skin, and everything stills as his teeth graze the one place he can’t — _mustn’t_ — touch.

Just enough pressure here and she’d belong to him. He’s already claiming her body, but he could claim her scent, too. Her mind. She’d be his to fuck at his pleasure, sinking to her knees before him to suck him off if he commanded her to...

Her cunt clenches in rapturous response, tightening about him until he groans. He’s so hard, but he moves in her like an oiled piston, quickening until his ragged breaths skirl against her in an oncoming storm.

He surrounds her, penetrates her, urging alien moans from her body as his cock stirs the ecstatic tempest deep in her belly. At this angle he grinds against the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex, provoking her more every time he slams into her.

His tempo quickens until he’s rutting with her unrestrainedly. His fingers are bruise-tight on her thighs as he holds her, his huge phallus splitting her to her core with every harsh thrust, bending her to her utmost.

“I wanna knot you,” he mumbles breathlessly, the words tumbling through the damp tendrils of her hair and making the nape of her neck prickle. “Call me your Alpha and I’ll pop the biggest knot for you, kitten…”

It’s like being ravished by a giant — but Rey could practically purr at the glory of him pounding her raw. Bliss swirls in her belly every time he fills her, his ridges abrading hers and drawing forth euphoric sparks.

He kisses her savagely, murmuring into her mouth as he quickens. It’s intoxicating to feel him so overwrought with need, and her gland pulses wantonly.

No. She _can’t_. Grad school starts in a week; she’s got enough on her plate trying to figure out a fresh start away from her friends.

Rey’s traitorous body coils tighter around the Alpha — _Ben_. She meets his hips, impaling herself on him every time he trespasses deeper, secretly delighting in his every guttural grunt.

His gland is just there before her face, his dark, rich scent filling her nose like wine. Before she can stop herself she’s pressing her lips to him just _there_ , printing a wet kiss on his skin.

He gasps, throbbing inside her in a way that makes them both shudder with pleasure.

Ben tastes as good as he smells, but she forces herself to draw back. It’s too big of a risk. Already she’s barebacking a total stranger on the first night of her very first heat, it’d be insane—

“Rey.” His voice reverberates through her, and he slows to an agonizing rhythm as he traces a line of kisses from the corner of her mouth to her gland. His tongue is ribbon-soft as it sweeps against her, but the flex of his teeth against her skin is more than warning. “Tell me I’m your Alpha. I need to hear you say it.”

Words are impossible things, but somehow she remembers how to speak: “W-What if I don’t?”

The words are a scant whisper, but she can feel his gland pulsing beneath his skin in answer to her question. Calling to her.

She’s always thought the bond was a myth, mystique built up by overly-enamored Omegas — but there’s a new place in her mind, as though a door’s opened, revealing a bridge, and he’s on the far side. Calling to her.

It’s the Omega in her, submission writ into her bones and blood like a DNA contract.

How good would it feel to say the words?

“Let me knot you, baby.” He’s torturing her cunt with his cock, making her tremble with wanting as he fucks her relentlessly, panting the words into her body. His fingertips massage her nectar-soaked arse, pulling her tighter about his shaft as he thrusts. “I wanna give you everything I have, Rey—”

The rasping way he utters her name nearly undoes her.

Somehow she finds the strength to turn his face to hers, his stubble sharp against her skin.

“I’m yours, Alpha,” she murmurs, teasing his lips with her own. “Come and take me.”

Ben’s eyes widen, and his gasp reverberates deep inside her as his prick responds to her words.

He pulls her close as he falls to his knees — but then the yew is rough against her back, his cock slamming deep into her as he hits the ground.

Rey yelps at the brutal impact. 

“Are you okay?”

She gives a shaky nod. Whether by accident or design she’s settled over his folded knees, pinned between his lap and the tree trunk, thoroughly impaled on his rigid length.

And he’s growing, too. Rey yelps at the tugging in her pussy each time he pulls back before a thrust, his strokes muted by being caught inside her.

He strokes her hair, strangely tender as she whimpers at the overfull sensation. “Baby girl, I’m just knotting for you, it’s nothing to be scared of.”

“You’re so _big_.” Rey’s mortified by the crack in her voice, and the way the corners of her eyes burn with tears — but the swollen knot buried inside her refuses to release her. “I’m scared.”

“Omega.” He swipes the teardrops away with his thumbs, kissing her cheeks for each one. “Oh, kitten, you’re made to take me … and I want all of you…”

He buries his fingers in her hair, baring her neck as he leans close, his warmth shadowing her skin as he finds her gland. It’s burning for him, and she groans with ecstasy as he licks her again, sending beautiful shockwaves deep inside her belly.

“I have to do it,” he whispers.

She struggles in his embrace, but he has her imprisoned by the waist and hair as he strains into her. “No—”

It’s too late. His jaw tightens, and Rey yelps as he bites down.

Her gland pops, and a rush of wordless lust claims her every cell.

He guides her to his neck, and then it’s his turn to cry out as she marks him the same way. His scent floods out to fill her mouth like honey, and the tightness in her cunt eases to a delicious ache as chemicals pour through her bloodstream in a whole new awakening.

“Fuck me, Alpha,” Rey whines hungrily as he throbs in her belly. “Please…”

“My Omega,” he growls as he moves inside her in sharp, shallow waves. “ _Mine._ ”

He’s reclaimed her mouth in a harsh kiss when the snap of the screen door shutting makes her start.

Ben’s fingers tighten on her body, and he catches her lower lip between his teeth, ready to silence her if she cries out.

“Rey?” It’s Rose; she sounds exhausted. “Honey, you out here?”

Her lip slides through his teeth as he reluctantly lets her go.

“Quietly,” he breathes, pressing his mouth to hers one final time.

“Y-Yeah,” she calls back, trying to remember how to sound normal through the cock knotted inside her. “I’ll — uhm — be right in.”

The porch boards groan under Rose’s feet, and Rey tries to choke back a gasp as Ben shifts his grip on her, steadying her with an arm around her waist as his free hand moves to catch her breast.

“Are you … hiding behind the tree?”

Rose sounds baffled, but all Rey can focus on is the rasping of Kylo’s stubble against her sensitive skin as he ducks his head to tease her nipple with his tongue and teeth.

She tightens her grip in his hair, trying to pull him away despite the chant running through her mind like a current — _Alpha’s here, Alpha loves you, Alpha will keep you safe_ — but he only slams her back against the corrugated bark and fucks into her more cruelly, nipping her to remind her who’s in charge.

“I was skinny dipping!” she blurts out in a rush as Kylo digs his fingernails into her skin.

“Oh.” The creaking of the porch boards stops, and for a heartbeat Rey’s stomach drops out — Ben’s quickening again, his knot throbbing inside her even as his cockhead pinches against her cervix — but then Rose’s tired voice echoes over the water again. “Um, can you turn out the porch light when you come in? I don’t want it to wake anyone else up.”

The huge man grazes her earlobe with his teeth. “Tell her to turn it off now.”

“Uh — go on and turn it out,” Rey calls as the screen door creaks open again.

Rose hesitates on the threshold, closing the screen door with a barely-audible thud. “You sure?”

“Yes,” she cries, the word too loud over the flat water.

“Jesus, okay, don’t have to scream it,” Rose mutters from inside the cabin.

The light vanishes in the distant crack of the old light switch, and then they’re alone together in the darkness.

“Finally,” Ben rumbles.

Then she’s his.

She yips into his mouth as he lifts her, dragging her around the edge of the tree and onto the rectangle of lawn between the water’s edge and the porch.

“Someone’ll see us,” Rey whimpers as he lays her down on the soft grass.

He grunts with laughter, nudging her down with his body and guiding her legs around his narrow waist. “Lucky them.”

He rapes her quietly. Every time a moan gathers in her throat his lips claim hers, catching it before she can cry out and forcing his knot deeper inside her before she can draw another breath.

His hands paw at her breasts, her throat, the curves of her arse as he thrusts inside her, greased by her own slick. 

“Daddy’s here for you, baby girl,” he mutters into her lips as a blinding horizon rises up in her mind.

She rebels against him instinctively, shoving at his chest — but he’s ready, catching her wrists and trapping them over her head.

“That’s it, Omega,” he growls. His knot throbs harder as she struggles, like he’s enjoying fighting her. “Come for me.”

She sobs into him as the come takes her, making her trapped limbs spasm with tectonic force. His teeth tease her wrecked gland, and he covers her mouth as another shriek builds in her chest.

“ _Yes_ …” He fucks her greedily — and whether it’s from the way his movements become harsh with need or the tenuous bridge between their minds, she knows he’s close. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

“I want you, Alpha,” she whispers as he sheathes himself in her. “I want your cum.”

His lips find hers, more barbaric now for how gently he’s kissing her. “Yeah, sweetheart? Want me to fill you up?”

She nods shakily. That’s the cure for this fever raging through her, the only way to cleanse herself of the sickness.

“I’m close,” he mumbles. “ _So_ close. You feel amazing, honey…”

His cock twitches in time to the throbbing of his knot, and Rey realizes she’s close again. The first come was just the precursor to whatever he’s stirring in her now as he nears, and she sighs, on the verge of rapture as he sucks the bruised skin over her gland.

“ _Fuck_ , Omega … Rey…”

“Ben,” she groans.

He drives into her hard enough to arch her spine — and then they both gasp as his heat floods her womb, sending her into another spiral of ecstasy.

“Baby…” He kisses her numbly, shuddering as every clench of her cunt urges more fiery spend from him. “I’m gonna be so good to you. I promise.”

_Alpha will be so, so good…_

“No.” The word is slurred with reluctance. She’s torn, body and mind ripped apart by his intrusion. “I can’t be— you aren’t—”

“Yes,” he contradicts firmly. He nudges into her, still rock-hard in her tender channel. “I’m yours. And you belong to me.”

“I didn’t want this,” she sobs.

“Me neither.” The words slide out on a heavy sigh, and the bond between them floods with warmth. Honesty? “I’m sorry, Omega.” He kisses her softly, reluctantly. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

She hates him, but what she hates most of all is the way she responds to his touch, this new, primal Rey throwing her arms about his neck and tangling her fingers in his wild mane of hair to keep him close.

“Alpha…”

“God, it felt so fucking good to pop inside you.” He rushes loose tendrils out of her face, rocking his hips as he moves in her like a swimmer treading water. “You’ve got me so worked up … I might have more in me.”

“You wanna—” She gulps air, caught by his intense gaze. In the darkness she can’t tell if his eyes are brown or black, but either way she’s their prisoner. “—again?”

“Mmhmm.” He kisses the hollow below her jaw, lingering as he fondles her breasts. His knot feels like it’s eased, and something heated and sticky trickles from her crevice, the surge worsening with each buck of his hips. “You’re stuck with me until this goes down anyway.”

Rey whimpers, and he caresses her hair.

“It’s okay,” he croons, pushing into her more insistently. “I’ll be a good mate to you.”

“I don’t want to be anyone’s _mate_ ,” she growls, helpless as he begins to violate her again.

“I know, honey. I can feel it. But it’s way too late for that.”

She knows he’s right. Her every nerve is crying out for him, begging him to keep ravishing her until she’s wrung every drop of cum from him — and even as the tears trickle outward from the corner of her eyes, she lifts her hips to meet his advances.

“Poor little Omega.” He kisses her tears away as they fall, but he can't stop himself from fucking her, either. Or maybe he simply doesn’t want to. “I’d say I’m sorry I bit you, but we’d both know that was a lie.”

Another golden surge through the link. More truth.

“Guess I’m gonna have to take you back to the city with me.” 

His cock shudders inside her, and she’s so relieved by the mention of going back to the real world that she brushes her lips against his stubbled cheek. 

He laughs quietly. “Yeah, you like that?”

She nods. Her legs want to bend so she can plant her feet against the dewy grass and push back, and finally she yields to the impulse — but Ben grunts, rolling her on top of his body.

He fists her hair, forcing her face up to him. “Show me how grateful you are.”

His knot is still thick inside her, locking them together, but she braces against his broad shoulders. “Show you how?”

“Fuck me.” Ben’s low voice is hoarse with unslaked need, and his hands skim over her neck, her breasts, her waist, finally alighting on her hips and squeezing until she gasps. “Get me off with your body, baby. I wanna see you move.”

Rey has no idea what she’s doing, but the awakening darkness within her shows her the way.

He growls as she transfixes herself on his thick member, rolling and grinding her hips as much as his knot will allow. He fits her perfectly now, their bodies locking together and striving against each other until Ben’s moaning beneath her, pulling her against his chest as he fucks up into her.

“You’re mine, now, Omega.” His scent holds her captive as much as his body, and she melts into him as he thrusts inside her wrecked center. “Where do you live?”

“The city, too,” she breathes through the ecstatic pangs. She’s sore but still hungry, overflowing yet empty. Ignoring the rapture does nothing; it’s overtaking all logic again, but that’s as much as she wants to allow.

“Good,” he rasps softly as he pumps into her. “I don’t have much … I live quietly … but I can make space for you in my life.”

It’s sweet — and her mutinous pussy betrays her as she shivers.

But his next words make her freeze: “I’m a professor.”

No. It’s too impossible to merit considering. She pushes the thought away; she doesn’t have energy for it with the glowing bliss rising in her again.

“I’ll take care of you, Rey.” He must sense her unease, because he brings his face to hers, kissing the tip of her nose and her forehead as his swollen cock pinches deep in her belly like a promise. “Now come with me. I need you, sweetheart.”

“Why?” she begs.

His heart thuds through his chest, filling the silence as he finds her hips and urges her against him.

“I don’t know,” he mutters finally. “I just smelled you, and then … I had to have you.”

“So you took me.”

“Yeah.” He nips her jaw, sending ecstatic ripples through her nerves. “Now ask me if I regret anything.”

“Do you—”

The words have barely crested her lips before he’s drawn her body beneath his larger one, his frame devouring her like a shadow.

“Not one fucking bit,” he snarls savagely, nipping her gland and urging another soft cry from her throat.

He fucks her hard, taking her like they’re not on some moonlit lawn but a battlefield, and she’s his war bride. She may as well be. Already she knows her scent’s changed, telling potential mates that she’s claimed by him. An Alpha. _Her_ Alpha.

His scent is sweeter, too — even more welcoming, if that’s possible. She kisses and licks every inch of his skin, shivering as his hard shaft ravages her utterly. Other Omegas will be able to smell that he’s taken now. That he has a mate to defend and defile, even as he’s destroying her now.

“Alpha … Ben…” She nuzzles him, and the breath rushes out of her in a river as she feels the tear trickling down his cheek. 

Her heart aches like she’s been struck. _No!_

“What’s wrong?” she begs.

“I just…” His low voice is broken, and a temple pops in his jaw as he grits his jaw. “Omega, I’d do anything for you. Anything.”

Rey’s stomach flips. _Alpha loves you, he’d kill for you, die for you..._

She flings her arms around his neck and covers his face with kisses.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey,” he grits out, and then he’s pounding her again, savaging her like the ancient, feral Alphas, the ones who bore Omegas off during the night to mate them in the wilderness.

Has anything changed? Maybe not. The spices of crushed grass and petrichor mingle with Ben’s scent as he grinds into her, deep inside where no one’s ever touched.

She needs him. Already she can’t wait for the surge of magmatic warmth in her cunt as he spends.

“Rape me, Alpha,” she coos — and the nerves along her neck thrill as a thunderous rumble shudders through his body. It’s like he’s transforming before her eyes, burgeoning like a werewolf as his fingers tighten on her.

“Careful,” he warns.

_Alpha wants you so much, he’d do anything for you…_

She tightens her fingers in his silken hair, gripping so tight that she knows it hurts. Good.

“I said I want you to fucking rape me, Alpha,” she breathes, glaring back as his nighted eyes bore into her. “Be my Hades and take me hard. Let me tell you no.”

Ben’s only answer is another snarl. 

He thrusts punishingly deep, crushing her within and without as their bodies meet in a brutal tattoo. She loves the vengeance in his eyes as he claims her — and she bites his lower lip so sharply that it draws blood.

“ _Fuck_ …”

There’s only mindlessness.

His knot pulses again, and she tightens with excitement.

“No,” she moans, but he covers her mouth again, muffling her sobs.

She loves it. His heat, his scent, the way he wants her so desperately.

Ben’s spine ripples as he nears, and her womb aches from the way he’s bending her out of shape.

“That’s right,” he murmurs feverishly as he quickens. “This is how much you turn me on, Omega … this is all for you, baby…”

Rey’s so close now, there’s no turning back. She fights the rapture, but it’s hastened by the way he’s coming unhinged.

Finally she can’t hold back anymore, and he bites her cheek as they come undone together, his seed spurting in her shattered core as she wrings every last drop from him.

“Omega, _shit_ ,” the dark man pants as he floods her a second time.

His movements are loose with exhaustion, but the raw affection he feels for her glows like a newborn star as he kisses her, cascading through the bond and setting her alight.

His dark eyes wander over her face wonderingly. “I don’t know what, or how— but you’re mine. And I belong to you now.”

She reaches up and skims her fingertips over his face, exploring the unfamiliar angles that are fast becoming dear to her. “ _My_ Alpha.”

His knot’s easing, but it pulses weakly at her words. He clenches his jaw, laughing quietly. “I like it when you say that.”

The ground trembles faintly beneath them, and Ben’s dark brows knit. He’s already caged around her, but she shoves his arm beneath her waist as he hunches over her defensively — and voices grow louder from inside the cabin, accompanied by a dull tumbling sound.

“...the hell?” Ben mutters, but then the floodlight snaps on, bathing the cabin’s backyard in sickly luminescence.

Rey twists her head up as the screen door screeches open, and her friends spill out in an avalanche of limbs and half-shouted words.

“—can’t _believe_ you left her out here alone—”

“—without a light? Were you—”

The clattering footsteps stop as her friends find them.

“Oh!” Rey can’t see Rose from her upside-down angle, but her best friend sounds mortified. “I’m so sorry, Rey, I didn’t realize—”

“We should—” one of the guys says.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry!” Rose calls again as the group retreat back into the safety of the cabin, the screen door closing behind them like a whip crack. “Do you want the light—”

“ _No_ , Rose!” Paige squawks, and then they’re plunged into blessed darkness again.

To her relief, Ben’s smiling sheepishly — and something tugs deep inside her as he runs his thumb along her cheekbone. His knot’s mostly eased, and her thighs are sticky with their commingled essences

“So those are my friends,” she offers weakly.

His laugh is as warm as his embrace. “I figured.”

The warmth within her fades, chilled as reality creeps back in. Ben narrows his eyes. “What is it?”

“I don’t know how to…” She breaks off as the words fade.

“It’s okay, baby.” He kisses her forehead again, comforting her. “You completely took everything, the knot’ll go down in a bit.”

“No, I mean … _this_.”

His thick brows unknit with realization. “Being mated.”

Rey nods, trembling from the force of this new vitality running through her.

“Honestly… I don’t either.” Uncertainty is handsome on him, and runs his thumb along her jaw, coaxing fresh rapture from her overfilled hollow. “I just know you’re mine.”

“Yours,” she echoes. It doesn’t sound terrible.

“Yeah.” He kisses her again, softly, his lips hungry but not cruel. “I should probably take you home, clean you up—”

“They’ll be sleeping,” Rey reminds him quickly, but he only chuckles.

“Not here. Next door.” He nods at the A-frame, just barely visible through the narrow strip of untamed forest. “My home. Our home.”

She’s tired, so tired — but the way he says the words sends another thrill through her. “ _Our_ home?’

Ben nods. “Don’t worry, I’ll have you ready for them by the time they’re waking up. And then we can explain everything.”

“I’m not ready for explanations,” she mutters, cheeks burning at the thought of telling her friends what’s happened. That she’s an Omega. That she’s been fucked. Mated.

“That’s hours away, sweetheart. And I can think of plenty of ways to keep your mind occupied until then.”

He’s hardening inside her again, the spent knot pulsing with renewed life as he starts to move.

“Say it, baby,” he whispers.

“My Alpha,” Rey murmurs — and as his mouth finds hers, there’s nothing else in the world but rapture.

**Author's Note:**

> Places you can find me lurking when I'm not in troglodyte mode:  
> \+ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> \+ [Tumblr](https://elegygoldsmith.tumblr.com/)  
> \+ [Instagram](https://instagram.com/elegygoldsmith/)  
> \+ [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> \+ [The Reading Room](https://www.elegygoldsmith.com/the-reading-room)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
